Date Masamune
Date Masemune is the overlord of the Oshu Providense. He was the weilder of one of the imperial ranked sodom before giving it to Ochou as a gift. Personality Date is shown to be confident in himself. He also hate to be woken up from his sleep, because he beleaves he will grow in his sleep. Date will also become anrgy when someone refers to him as a child or his small size. Appearance Date is seen wearing a a jacket with the sleeves folded up to his elbows. He wears a sash on his waist and white pants. On his head he wears an eye-patch over his right eye and a cresent shaped item on his forehead. History Date was given the sodom Yasha from Hideyoshi directly. Date was then order to the Subjugate Tohoku. Date then said that sooner or later he will take Hideyoshi's head with but Hideyoshi just said excellent. Date in the past had fought in the battle of Hitotoribashi. When Date's army was surround by an army of thirty thousand, he had jumped in to the battle and massacred them in just one night.﻿ Synposis Date first appeared in shadow when he is woken up from his sleep. He then damand a cup of So "Milk". Then Date insulted Akechi Mitsuhide for his loser to Hideyoshi. He is then seen be prepared for battle. As he is being dressed he says to Katakura Kojuro that he will be the one to conquer the world and not Hideyoshi. Later Date appeared joining the battle by cut the bridge. He then announces that to Mitsuhide that he is "One-eyed Dragon" Masamune and the head of the Date family. Date then jump off the wall and landed without a sound. Date looks at his allies and at his enemys and says that they are noisy ad that he long his valuable sleep and to returnhis growth. Date then demanded to hand over Ochou Nobunaga. Date became mad when Mitsuhide called him young master. He was stop by Kojuro and agreed to a battle for Ochou as the prize. Date announces that Mitsuhide is be to arrogant, and then kickes him into the sky. Date then jumps into the air after Mitsuhide. Date then releases an attack "Kuuba Gengetsu" and launched Mitsuhide into the courtyard.﻿﻿﻿ Date then releases a second air blade and then starts to jump on the turrets. Date then releases "Hangetsu Midar Eba". After Mitsuhide evades it, Date kick him into a wall. Date then jumps onto the opposite wall and then jumps to Mitsuhide and releases "Kuuba Gengetsu" smash Mistuhide and the wall. Date then says that he is strong and that the individuals will have to bow to him while holding Yasha to Mitsuhide's neck. After Mistuhide releases his power Date release and escapes from Mistuhide's range. In the air Date then releases "Kuuba Ougi Bougetsu" onto Mitsuhide. But Mitsuhide counter with his own attack. Then Date was attacked by Mitsuhide and slammed into the wall. Date then stands up and proclaims that he is strong and he will take the world. Date then in knocked out by his retainer saying that Mitsuhide won. Later while he is being bandaged up he says that he rather be killed then have sympathy, which he gets hit for. Later as Mitsuhide and his friends are leaving, Date gives them a farewell gift, Yasha. He says that he would rather give it to them, then to have to give it back to Hideyoshi. He then saids that the next time they face each other, that he will that his head. After they leave Date went to get some sleep. Ability Sodom Yasha is one of the Imperial Sodom. It is a Leg Armor type. It power allows the weilder to absorb air, compress it and then release it. It also give the weilder to jump at high into the air. Attacks: *'Kuuba Gengetsu (Crescent'﻿''' Air Blade) -''' Date releases air in the form of a crescent shaped moon. *'Hangetsu Midar Eba (Half-Moon Random Blades) -' Date release multiples air blade that come in from all direction with only jumping as the ecsape route. *'Kuuba Ougi Bougetsu (Air Blade Secret Art - Full Moon) -' Date spin upside down then releases multiple circle blades down on the opponent.